


My Dear General

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ly Kylux ice cream smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear General

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my anthology fic so here. It's short and quickly written but the fucking relief _I_ needed.

His pants came out in intermittent hot puffs of air. It felt like his body was on fire, that instead of blood, it was lava that coursed through his veins. He writhed in his bunk, sweat beading down his pallor skin and dampening his sheets. How did he get this like? He couldn’t remember how he became like this, how he became so tortured.

His day was the same routine, like each cycle before it. Wake up at 0500, dine in the senior officers mess hall, review the Finalizer’s logs, attend to the bridge, analyse First Order activities, receive updates from squadrons from within the fleet, review more documents on his holopad before retiring for the cycle.

Except, he wasn’t able to retire just yet.

Hux was already in his boxers and white tank but even the minimal clothing was too much for him. He pulled at his non-existing collar and clawed at his skin. The friction of his fingertips on his clammy flesh just made everything worse.

The erection rubbing against the slit of his cotton boxers did not escape his notice.

He refrained from frantically jerking himself off like a prepubescent teen. No, he had more constraint than that.

But that didn’t stop him from blindly thrusting into the air or flipping his body over in hopes of providing himself some sort of relief, cock pressing into the mattress but not out rightly rubbing at it. He gasped for air, air that could not provide the release he desired, and buried his head into his pillow. Teeth and nails catching on the standard military grade fabric, he screamed into pillow.

“Do you want to die?”

Hux’s muffled screams stopped abruptly. Before he could turn around to question what Ren was spouting about _or_ why he was in his quarters, he felt a pair of gloved hands caress his ass gently. His heart beat loudly in his chest, that and the sound of Ren’s mechanic breathing the only thing reaching his ears. He tried to move his hands to push himself off the pillow, but found himself held down by an invisible force. Force that was being wielded by Kylo Ren.

“Does it feel like you’re on fire? Is it unbearable?”

He tried to fight against the tight grip on his body. He wanted to scream and thrash but was unable to do so. A second later when he felt his boxers slide down his thighs, his breathing hitched and trembled.

“Do you want it to end?”

He was surprised when he was able to nod his head minutely.

“Then let us begin.”

Hux let out a startled cry when he felt an icy cool slick press against his entrance. He still couldn’t turn around to see what Ren was doing, and he couldn’t tell what was more torturous: having this fire roasting his body or not knowing what Ren was doing to him. Willing his mind to stop thinking, the General forced himself to relax as a gloved digit slid past his tight ring of muscle.

“Yes,” Ren purred. “Give in to me.”

Another finger joined the first, scissoring and opening the General's hole wide. The cold substance thinned out and quickly became a hot menace. Whatever it was, it created an uncomfortable friction that pained General Hux more than before.

He heard Ren tut behind him before the familiar mechanical release of his helmet met his ears. General Hux cracked an eye open and saw a pink smear on the black surface of his helmet placed on the pillow beside him. He had only seen Ren without his mask a handful of times, so he was surprised that he would expose himself so willingly in this situation.

Everything became clear when he felt the distinct pebbly surface of a tongue replace his fingers. Hux’s mouth fell open and a sliver of drool watered over the edge of his lips as he was subjected to Ren’s talented tongue. He pushed back on the thick muscle, wanting more.

Ren chuckled from behind. “So impatient. My General.” As his tongue devoured Hux’s insides, his fingers played with the swinging wrinkly sac below. He cupped and pulled at his balls, enjoying the softness in his palms, as well as the desperate cries it elicited from the ginger. Oh, but if these were the pleasurable noises his General was gasping, Ren could not wait to hear him when he finally moved onto his cock. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth at the possibility.

The wanton panicked thrust into the mattress made Ren pull out with a _pop_. “Oh, my dear General, do you want the fire to stop?” The whine that floated from the base of his throat was all the consent he needed.

Hux jolted when he felt his cock submerged in an icy substance. It was a blessed relief with the right amount of pain to distract him from the taunting presence behind him. A sweet scent wafted to his nostrils as Ren gripped his thick length, jerking it with a sudden need. Was that…ice cream? It must be. The substance instantly melted in Ren’s hand and became a sticky residue on his inner thighs. Kriff, it was going to be a pain to clean afterwards, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed release.

“So delicious. Your hair glistening from your sweat and making your musky scent even more delectable. You’re the perfect dessert I need at the end of this cycle,” Ren murmured as he resumed his meal.

He sucked and licked and slurped all the residue that remained in Hux’s ass. He released his hold over Hux, allowing the General to immediately push up to all fours and arch his back like the depraved man he was. Ren greedily laved the rim of Hux’s hole, his thumb flicking over his slit and rubbing the sweet liquid into the beading precum. He massaged the tip, the ice cream-precum mixture causing a friction that made Hux groan impatiently.

Sliding his hand to wrap around the veiny cock, Ren pulled up the bottom of the white tank and ran his tongue over the dip of Hux’s spine. How he loved the salty taste on his tongue.

At the feel of a frigid tongue running up his back, Hux let out a yelp that mixed horribly with his filthy moans. As Ren transferred more ice cream to his tongue then to the expansive skin before him, he rubbed and jerked the General’s cock. The sticky texture the ice cream left probably was borderline painful but he knew that Hux wouldn’t mind. He knew could tolerate and find pleasure from the painful pull of his foreskin. 

As he submitted his body to be fucked by Ren's hand, Hux stared at the helmet next to him. If anything, it made his cock even harder, and at a particularly painful tug, he felt himself become undone.

Ren smiled against the pale skin as he felt Hux’s body stutter and twitch, a new hotness pooling over his fingers. He released him and pulled back, watching as Hux collapsed on the bed and sluggishly turned around to face him for the first time that night. He brought his hand to his lips and lapped at the sticky substance that coated his gloves, enjoying how his grey pupils dilated at the sight.

As he felt the heat leave his body, he cleared his throat, his voice shakily finding its place in his voice box once more. “Why?”

A dark, amused look. “Because I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> kuresoto.tumblr.com


End file.
